All By Myself
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Lexie Grey always had a prefect family, and a fantastic life. Then she moved to Seattle Grace. Things aren't so perfect these days.


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head while reading the episode review for Tainted Obligation and spoilers from my friend Phoebe about the upcoming crossover. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R and let me know what you thought. **

**All By Myself- A Grey's Anatomy FanFic**

Someone always had her back. Even from when she was a little girl she always had someone to turn to. Her mother, her father, her older sister. They were always there. She had a happy family that she could always rely on. She would run to her mother whenever a situation arose. If she needed comfort, her mom would always provide a shoulder to cry on and a warm embrace. When she couldn't decide which dress to wear on her first date, Molly would always offer advice. Then when her boyfriends dumped her, Molly's door was always open.

Even through the teenage years, Lexie Grey didn't rebel in the uniform ways her friends did. And while her mates were out getting pissed and sleeping around in college, she was in her dorm listening to Madonna and studying, on her way to becoming a surgeon, her lifelong dream.

Then things changed. Her niece was born, unwell, while she was still away at college. Her mom died, and Lexie only just made it to her funeral it was so sudden.

When she started her internship at Seattle Grace, things continued to tumble downhill. Life just kept getting worse and worse. Her dad went through scotch like water. Her half-sister was ignorant of her to say the least. No matter how hard she tried, Meredith continued to despise of her. When she began to form a close friendship with George, she thought things were beginning to get better. She and George moved into the cr-apartment and Lexie managed to make it liveable, stealing various items from the hospital- minus a TV.

She fell madly in love with Mark Sloan in the beginning of her intern year. After the falling out between Mark and Derek, Meredith and Lexie joined forces to get them to make up, succeeding and forming a close friendship in the process.

Then Izzie got cancer. Everyone was hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst, as the Chief would say. Alex and Izzie got married, and Mark and Lexie were still going strong, their future looking bright ahead.

After George died, Mark had her back. He comforted her. He led her to believe they were going to be together forever. She thought her life was finally starting to get better. Boy, was she wrong.

Her father died two weeks later. Meredith had agreed to the liver donation, but Thatcher had died before being able to go through with it. Lexie was heartbroken.

And Mark wasn't much help.

Shortly after what was close to her worst Christmas ever, second to after her mother passed away, Mark left her in Seattle to go with his newly-discovered daughter, Sloane, to LA to see Addison, his former lover, because something was wrong with 18-year-old Sloane's unborn child.

Lexie Grey received a call a few days later. Mark's voice was husky with emotion. He had been crying, she could tell

"Lex. Sloane and the baby are okay, Addison is a miracle worker," he informed her.

Lexie felt a pang of jealousy, but was happy all the same. "That's great!" she exclaimed, "So you're coming home, then?" she asked, not wanting to reveal how much she needed him.

"I think we're going to stay here for a few weeks, just until it's safe for Sloane to fly home," he told her.

"Okay, then, I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Yeah, she's just woken up, I'd better go check on her," he said before bidding her goodbye and ending the call.

She received an e-mail eight days later. Mark was staying in LA to be with Addison, and Sloane was staying with them. They would be the prefect little family, instead of what looked like a father and his two daughters whenever Lexie, Sloane and Mark were seen in public.

Now, Alexandra Caroline Grey sat in George's room in their cr-apartment, taking a long swig from an almost-empty bottle of Tequila and wondered whatever happened to that girl. That girl with the loving family and the perfect life.

Yeah, she was never going to be that girl again.

END

**A/N: I seriously have no idea where that came from, but there it is. Not my best work, but I had to write it. Hopefully I got across what I wanted to. Please R&R!**


End file.
